


His Master's Voice

by silver_sun



Series: Entries for Kink Last Author Standing [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, au - characters don't meet in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Becker is good at following orders, especially when they are given by the man he loves and respects.</p><p>Written for Kink-Las for the prompt D/s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master's Voice

**Title:** His Master's Voice.  
 **Fandom:** Primeval  
 **Characters:** Captain Ryan/Captain Becker.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Prompt Used:** D/s  
 **Additional information:** Breath Play. AU (as Ryan and Becker never meet in canon)  
 **Summary:** Captain Becker is good at following orders, especially when they are given by the man he loves and respects.

 

 

“Looking good.” 

“Thank you.” Becker salutes, crisp and precise, managing to look professional despite being completely naked. 

“Thank you, what?” Ryan taps him on the chest with a drill sergeant's baton. 

“Thank you, sir.” Becker barely manages to keep the smile off his face. He loves this part, pushing at Ryan until he meets out punishment. The fact that Ryan also enjoys this planned disobedience only serves to makes it better. 

“That's better.” Ryan puts the baton down on the dresser. “I've been giving some consideration to your request that we include breath play in our activities, and I'm willing to indulge you on this.”

“Sir?” Becker asks, surprised and moved that his master would do this for him, being as he'd been against it when Becker had proposed it few weeks before. 

Becker tried to argue that given how well trained they both are that they'd know when to stop. But the look that had been in Ryan's eyes, the fear that very little else managed to cause, as he'd said, 'I make one mistake and I lose you forever' had been enough to stop him from pushing the issue.

“I've looked into it, and I've found a solution. There won't be any restraints or ligatures involved. I will order you not to breathe, and you will obey to the best of your ability,” Ryan says with careful deliberation, like he's be running this over in his head for the best way to explain it to him. “This way the worse that can happen will be you'd black out for moment, and then your body's own reflexes to breathe will kick in.”

“I don't want to disappoint you, sir.” Becker's not convinced that he'll be able to just hold his breath on Ryan's command however much he wants to. 

“You won't. And you'd be surprised at what the body can do if you really want to,” Ryan says, absently touching the scar on his neck where a future predator had, a couple of years before, come so close to ending his life. 

“However, I think you to get use to a reduced air supply before we start this exercise,” Ryan says, sounding like he's briefing a squad before manoeuvres. “Get down on your knees.”

Becker obeys instantly. He doesn't know what Ryan has planned for this part of the evening, but he trusts him implicitly never to cross the boundaries that they'd discussed and set before beginning this part of their relationship. 

“Good.” Ryan looks approvingly at him. “Now come here.”

Becker moves on hands and knees, the polished wood floor of his bedroom cold beneath them, until he's at Ryan's feet. He can feel own erection hot and heavy between his thighs, but he doesn't touch it, knowing that Ryan hasn't given him permission yet, might not give him permission at all tonight if he screws up. 

Becker hears Ryan unzip his trousers. And moment later he sees them and Ryan's underwear pushed down into his field of vision. 

“Suck me off, and no using your hands.”

“Yes, sir.” Becker responds enthusiastically, taking Ryan's cock deep into his mouth with practised ease. 

It's not long before Ryan's hands tighten on his shoulders, and Becker feels surge of pride that he can please his master so well. 

“Very good,” Ryan says, once Becker has licked his cock clean of any last traces of come. “Time for your reward. Get onto the bed, and lie down.”

Becker can feel himself trembling with anticipation as he gets to his feet and walks the few steps to the large double bed in the corner of the room. 

“Get comfortable, we're going to be here for a while,” Ryan says, sitting down on the bed next to him. “Now take a few deep breaths. I'll tell you when to hold them.” 

Breathing in as deeply as he can, Becker can feel his heart beating, fast and filled with nervous excitement, and he closes his eyes, trying to concentrate and get it under control. 

“Now hold it.” Ryan places his hand lightly on Becker's chest. “And keep your eyes open.” 

It's a struggle as all his energy seems to be focused on holding his breath, but Becker opens his eyes, and is rewarded with Ryan's approving smile. 

After a few moments Ryan says, “Good. Now breathe.”

Becker gasps, sucking in a ragged lung-full of air, the rush of oxygen leaving him momentarily giddy.

“Not like that.” Ryan taps Becker's arm firmly. “When I tell you to breathe you breathe slow and deep. You understand?”

Becker nods. 

It's a slow build after that, each breath getting just enough air in, and every one getting just a few seconds further apart. Everything seems to narrow until there's nothing in his world apart from Ryan. His voice, his hands, and the look of approval and love in his eyes as Becker obeys him unerringly.

With each breath now so infrequent Becker finds it hard to focus, he feels light headed, his lungs aching for air. Despite this there's no sense of panic, no desire to speak his safe-word and bring this to an end. He knows that Ryan won't let any harm come to him. 

“Just a little longer,” Ryan says, his hand on Becker's cock, moving with slow easy strokes. 

Becker nods, his mind feeling fuzzy.

“Breathe.” 

The rush of air into his lungs seems to coincide with an orgasm that Becker has barely been aware was building and he arches off the bed with the intensity of it. 

He's almost hyperventilating by the time the last tremors have stop shaking him.

“You've done well.” Ryan rubs his shoulders, grounding him. “Stand down now and breathe easy.” 

Panting, trembling, his whole body feeling over-sensitized, Becker leans against Ryan chest, and lets himself be held. He knows that not everybody would understand what they do or even approve of it, but right now, right here, knowing that he's served his captain, his master well, Becker couldn't be happier.


End file.
